A Thousand Bad Years
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Kalani was never one for teams or people, yet when Fury ask her to join the Avengers Initiative she finds herself a new family she never wanted & her life turned upside down as she deals with the self proclaimed God of Mischief, Loki, who boils her blood and a Secret dark past that has haunted her & made her into the cold warrior she is. Loki/OC Pairing. Covers Avengers to Endgame.
1. The Fallen Prince

Chapter One: The Fallen Prince

* * *

Kalani Kapule sipped her cappucino in peace. It was a beautiful day, she kept her eyes on her target, who sat across at the street at another restuarant. Suddenly a body was blocking her view. She looked up to the eye patched face of her director Nick Fury.

"I'll take one of those."

"Sir, I'm on assignment here.

"I come baring gifts." he tossed a folder across the table.

She opened it, the first thing she seen was a blue cube. The tesseract? next was a picture of a man, high cheek bones rested on an angelic face, dark thick brows, and icy blue eyes stared back at her, his hair was raven black and long curling just has it sat upon his shoulder. He wore black and green leather, tight blacks, a long shirt,and a coat. he wore a golden helmet with horns, and carried a glowing blue scepter. "Thanks, but im not really looking for a man."

"This takes precedent. We've been compromised."

"Who?"

"Barton."

She continued to scan the documents, "Fuck it. I love a challenged Fury. What time?"

"now, that car will take you." He inclined his head to the plain black sedan behind him.

She got up placing a few bills on the way table. "Is Stark invited to the party?"

"Coulson's on it."

"damn the world must be ending." She got into the car.

The car took her to the nearest hanger, where a quinjet and pilot stood waiting for her. They few into the middle of the Atlantic until reaching a huge ship. She exited her quinjet to be met with Agent Romanoff, who was exiting off her own. She had short thick red hair, and deep emerald eyes. She walked towards Kalani agile and light on her feet, with the grace of a dancer. She wore tight black leather with a gun on either side. She shook her hand firmly, "Romanoff." she greeted

"Kapule."

"Who else is coming to the party?"

"Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark."

"Well I hope the little boys can play nice. I don't know if Fury brought us here for skills or to babysit a bunch of men."

Romanoff smiled, "Well if he wants something done right he brings us in."

"True."

A man with messy curl black hair and a light stubble came out of the Quinjet, he looked around nervously. Seeing her he paused, "Oh uh, hello."

"Banner." she stuck out her hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Kalani Kapule, nice to meet you."

"You uh...too. Um, you're an agent? You look...kinda young."

She smirked, "I'm older than I look. Try not to Hulk Smash, yeah? Wouldn't wanna have to take you down." She walked away throwing a hand in farewell.

Kalani walked to the bridge. Agents were running about, Maria Hill stood at the helm. She sent the women a nod and continued to a near by table, where she pulled out the file. Loki Prince of Asgard. He was skilled in magic and tricks, had super human strength, shape-shiftier, invisibility, healing, combat...the list went on and on. God of Mischief and lies. She heard the propellers as the Hellicarrier started to ascend higher and higher into the air. She looked up from her file and saw Steve Rogers, he was sandy brown hair and light blue eyes. He looked boyish and very 1920 gentleman; he was entering with Banner, Romanoff, and Coulson. She ignored them instead focusing on the file in front of her. Finally satisfied she had read everything three times she got up, seeing Coulson and Rogers on the bridge still.

"Coulson, Fury said you were bringing me a gift." Her eyes twinkled

"Should be arriving shortly. Kalani this is Steve Rogers."

"Nice you met you Capt. I'll be joining you on the field."

He looked at her skeptically, "You look way too young to be on such a dangerous task."

Kalani quirked up an eyebrow and looked at Coulson, "Did he just..." Coulson shrugged, "Sorry you have see this, Phil." She grinned turning back to Rogers, "See if you can land a punch on me, Capt."

"I'm s-sorry?" He became uncomfortable, "This isn't a game and I don't want to hurt you little lady."

Kalani laughed, "I bet you 20 bucks you can't land a hit on me."

Rogers turned to Coulson looking for help, who held up his hands in defense, "Agent Kapule is one of the best. I wouldn't worry."

"Come on, don't be sexist, that's so 1920 of you." Kalani held her stance.

Rogers sighed, giving up. He stood across from her in his own stance. She stared hard into his eyes, without warning he launched a right hook at her. She moved, letting his fist narrowly miss her cheek. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her much smaller frame, straddling his waist after he landed, holding a small dagger to his neck. "I'll take my 20 now."

"Agent Kapule, kindly remove yourself from Captain Rogers." Fury said in amusement walking onto the bridge.

"Sorry sir." She got up and held out her hand pulling up Rogers effortlessly. "His hubris was showing to much for my liking."

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent." an agent spoke out.

"Location?" asked Coulson.

Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain your up." He nodded and walked away, "and you, play nice."

"Why sir, I also do." Kalani mocked innocence and went to suit up.

* * *

She sprinted towards the museum, Romanoff and Rogers were in the air in the quinjet, she was covering the ground. As she approached the museum there were a crowd of people outside. Loki stood above everyone at the top on the stairs. he wore green and black leathers with a long cape, his golden armor shined in the moonlight, a horned helmet sat atop his head, his magical staffed glowed a bright blue next to him. "Kneel Before me." He yelled into the night, none moved. She seen his magic first hand, multiple copies of the fallen prince circled the crowd. "I said, KNEEL."

Slowly the humans around her start to kneel. Loki moved down the steps, his voice is smooth and clear with his Asgardian accent peaking through."Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

What a twisted son of a bitch. She was sure he's power had made him completely bonkers. He talked as if he were a true god that would do has he wish with them. But he was not a god, he bleed, he could die. He was a sociopath who craved attention. He was a spoiled prince who threw a fit when he didn't get what he wanted. She felt her power surge and brought it to the surface, Fury didn't bring her here to stare it was time to fight.

"Not to man like you," A lone elder German voice spoke out against Loki. Another human who saw his for what he really was.

"There aren't men like me." Loki quipped back.

"There are always men like you." The German stood proud and defiant. He prepared himself for the death blow that was sure to come.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example." He raised his glowing blue scepter, a energy beam raced toward the man.

Kalani sprang into action. She launched herself into the air and came crashing down as a wall of ice shot up between her and Loki. His blast shattered the ice, she stood up as tall as her 5"2' allowed her, as ice fell down, "Well this is awkward, didn't anyone tell you; this isn't Asgard, you hold no status here, _Prince._" She sneered.

"My...my some sort of... ice witch." He's face was amused

"Witch? No, a Queen, who's far superior to a mere prince. But you, well you can just call me, your worst nightmare."

"I shudder at such a fearsome enemy, a tiny chilly child." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Her burgundy painted lips smirked, "Let's see if your sarcasm is as good as your combat."

She shot out her hand, a large ice sword appearing, running she jumped and clashed it into the blue glowing scepter. He blocked her attack easily, yet jumped slightly back from the force. A stronger force then he was expecting from the small women. She jumped back, throwing her hand out in-front as small ice daggers raced towards Loki. He blast them away. An ice fist clashed with his jaw has he was sent flying back into the water fountain, shattering pieces into the empty street.

The Quinjet appeared behind Kalani as Loki freed himself from the rubble. He held his jaw, an furious yet amused expression graced his features. He paid no mind to the Quinjet as he sent a blast that had the jet maneuvering out the way. Loki approached her once more. "You see your mistake, you underestimated me." she taunted

"Wont happen again." He spat out some blood.

He lunged forward his scepter clashing with her frozen weapon. She blocked a few jabs to her torso, she shot out her hand, icing the floor, Loki slipped. She held her sword to his throat. In a swift movement, he kicked out her legs from under her, she landed with a thud next to him. His blue eyes bore into her golden ones, and she felt her heart thump loudly against her chest. She rolled away and jumped to her feet, twin ice daggers at her side. She threw them at his head and then launched her body at him with a drop kick. She iced her foot kicking him in the hip. He grunted but grabbed her ankle twisting her. She spun in the air releasing ice pushing Loki away from her has she landed back on her feet.

**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**Too many women with too many pills**  
**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**  
**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**  
**Yeah**

The music blasted through the speakers as Kalani heard a voice in her ear, "Did you miss me." Stark flew by and blasted Loki away from her

He landed next to her, as well as Captain America who had jumped from the Quinjet. "Well if it isn't the man out of time, and the man of iron." said Loki from his position on the floor

Stark suit roared to life as all his weapons were on display, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki's armor disappeared and his held his hands up in surrender. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark" Greeted the Captain.

"Captain," He returned the gesture.

Kalani sauntered over and clasp Lokis wrist in ice cuffs, "Come on you two lets load up the villain and leave." She heaved his off his feet, he followed willingly. Once inside Romanoff put proper cuffs and chains on him and he sat down. She pulled the QuinJet into the air and away from Stuttgart, Germany. Kalani kept her eyes locked on their "prisoner," she used the term lightly. She was sure he was going to put up more of a fight. What was the master of lies up to?

His cerulean eyes bore into hers. "Is he saying anything." she heard Fury, the director of Shield speaking into her ear piece.

_I hear if you take a picture you can stare at my beauty all day long _

His lips didn't move save from the smirk that formed on them. Yet she heard his voice soft inside her head. He was playing games, she had read his file. She looked quickly to see Stark and Rogers in their own conversation.

_I've seen prettier_ She scoffed back

_I doubt you've bedded better, shall we test my suspicion _

She gave him the once over_, sadly you're not my type. I prefer leggy blondes. _

His eyes harden at her comment, it almost looked like pain filled those ice cold eyes before once again they were empty. Thunder and lighting filled the sky, Kalani stood up, it felt to her like something was coming. something big. Loki's eyes wondered around and his face contained a worried and yet annoyed expression.

"Wheres this coming from." Romanoff asked worried,

"Whats wrong," Rogers asked turning to Loki, "scared of a little lighting."

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." no sooner has those words fell pass his lips that suddenly it was very cold and windy inside the jet. Kalani saw a thick beast of a man with blonde hair, his red caped flowed in the wind as he said nothing but grabbed Loki by the throat with his silver clad arm and jumped out.

"Now there's that guy." Stark broke the silence

"Another Asgardian?" questioned Romanoff

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Rogers wondered.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turned

"Stark we need a plan of attack," Rogers yelled after him.

"I have a plan...attack!" he yelled back as he jumped out.

Kalani met Rogers eyes, she shrugged and jumped out the jet. She let her self free fall a bit before summoning her powers, creating the road of ice, she slid down with such grace. Below she could see Stark engaging the other Asgardian. Loki stood above them on the mountain top. She landed quietly behind the raven hair man. Her hand in front of her, ice formed into sharp claws around her finger tips, while her other hand lifted a ice wall to keep him from escaping. "Round two?" she questioned. He held up his hands, a tick in his jaw gave away his anger. Yet he made no move to attack.

She snickered, "So that must be the older brother." He's eyebrow raised at her comment, yet he didn't speak. She continued, hoping to get a raise from him, "and it's dark out but I'm sure I seen some golden locks upon the Princes hair."

He's eyes narrowed, "So foolish blonde oafs are you're type."

She shrugged, "Well when they look like that..." His brother was sore topic, she could clearly see through his lies, only an older brother could keep his jaw clamped tight. It gave her deep satisfaction knowing that it bugged him. She would push and pound at whatever little button she could find. "Think you could introduce us?"

Before Loki could get another jab in, the Quinjet landed next to them, the door opening. She grabbed his shoulder, her finger grazing is exposed skin at the neck, she felt him shudder under her touch, as a electric jolt went through her finger, she ignored it and continued to push Loki forward. He followed obediently, too well train for her liking. This whole thing made her uneasy. The way he spoke in Germany, the way he fought her, this was not the kind of man who just threw his hands up because Stark pointed guns at him. He was after something, she was sure of it. Here they were playing into his hands like idiots. She had to figure this out and try to switch the trap on him.

"Well it looks like the children are coming home from their day of play." Kalani spoke has three figures reached the jet.

Rogers, Stark, and the new unnamed Asgardian came into view. The only one who looked like they got into a fight was Tony, he's suit held some damage and his face had slight frown, he lost. The Asgardian turned his blue orbs unto Kalani. He's muscles bulged under his armor, his hair was long and dirty blonde, he smiled behind perfect white teeth, she could see the attraction, strong nose and jaw, and in his eyes kindness everything his brother was not.

"Good evening my fair lady, I am Thor son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He's voice boomed over everything, despite the situation it held a cheery quality to it. She reached for his out stretch hand, only mildly surprised when he lifted it to his lips in a soft kiss. An evil glint lit up in her eyes, and she had a sudden urge to push the buttons of her prisoner.

"Your highness," she smiled brightly and lowered her lashes, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Kalani." He sat down next to her. She peeked quickly at Loki, to ensure he was watching. He's eyes hadn't left her form since he walked unto the jet. "So Thor, you single? Got a Princess?" She could see Loki lower his eyes ever so slightly, and his fist curled in his cuffs. She didn't know why, but Thor was a button, and she was gonna push it.

"I cannot deny the company of alluring women."

"Lucky me, then." she reached out and put her hand in his, she brought her powers forth and pulled back, a icy blooming rose lay in Thor's large hands. "a small token, my prince. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you Lady Kai. How magnificence. You posse Ice Magic?"

"You can call it that. I was born with this ability."

She could see Loki from the corner of her eyes, at her reveal she seen his ears perk up. His brow lowered ever so slightly in thought. He appeared uncaring, but the little ticks gave him away. He wasn't as clever as he thought.

_So you've always been an Ice Monster? _

Loki's smoky voice assaulted her head. Her lip quirked up in a smirk. _"Have you always been an Frost Monster?" _ She remember in his file that he hailed from a realm called Jotunhiem home of the Frost Giants. He wore Asgardian clothing but he was nothing more then a wolf in sheeps clothing; hiding his true colors.

"Do you hail from the realm of Niflheim?"

"No, I hail from here. What is Niflheim?"

_I've always been a monster _He snarled inside her head.

_Pity, I've seen scarier monsters_

_You've no idea what kind of monster I can be _He tried to sound menacing in her mind, except she heard or more like felt, anger and sadness.

_You're just a spoiled prince, who's throwing an insanely large tantrum; and now big bother here has to take you back to Daddy for a spanking._

"Tis one of the nine realms, this here is Midgard."

She leaned forward, "Tell me more."

She heard him growl in her mind, "_Enjoy that buffoons company._" He was silent.

_Tsk Tsk don't be jealous I shall make time for you to_

Messing with him was fun, pushing those buttons felt like she was playing a game, one she felt like she wanted to win. If she could even mildly annoy him then her mission was a success, its not like he was going to rot in a earth prison, no He would probably have a comforting cell back home, well he wasn't home yet.

* * *

**Hiya Everyone. Thanks for reading this new fic. I am really hoping to bring a different feel to a Loki fic. He's an interesting character in MCU. I hope I do it justice. I'm going to a warring dynamic between those two. I want Loki to meet his equal not someone that cower before him.**


	2. Up To No Good

Chapter Two: Up To No Good

* * *

Kalani's golden orbs stared intently at the screen in front of her. Fury stood on one end of a circular glass cage, speaking to the God of Mischief within. He's frosty eyes bore through her as he spoke, "a mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." he's cool voice filled the tense room.

Her eyes slide over to Banner, whose body had slightly stiffen at his words. Something felt off to her. They all knew it. There was no prison that could contain his magic. They had no weapon that would prevent Loki from using his; as he stood in that glass dome listening to Furys rants. His silver tongue spoke smoothly and every word that rolled off it meant something. He was a tricksters, a master of mischief and everything he said held a double meaning, a secret to try and guess his trick. He craved the attention they brought. He craved for something to match his wit, craved for a play thing. Why the jab at Banner? at Tony? "A mindless beast" and "a warm light for all of mankind." he stared directly into the monitor when those words passed his lips. They held meaning.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he." Banner spoke, as the screen went black.

"He grows like a fungus." Kalani placed a gentle hand on Banner, "You sure you don't wanna Hulk Smash him?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled and patted her hand. She returned his smile. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" asked Rogers seriously.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Rogers jaw hung open.

"Well can't say I'm surprised Loki would kill us with aliens."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner deduced.

"Selvig?" questioned Thor.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner replied

**"**He's a friend." Thor clarified.

**"**Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Romanoff spoke

**"**I wanna know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an army from here." Rogers wondered

**"**I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He isn't crazy Banner." Kalani tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He intelligent, calculated, patient. He shows us what we want to see, to distract from his real purpose."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

**"** He's adopted." Thor offered meekly. "Lady Kai is correct. Loki is intelligent. Do not underestimate him."

"Iridium, what do they need Iridium for?" Banner wondered.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark sauntered in, followed by Agent Coulson.

Kalani listening half heartily at Stark's preening. Those jabs swirled around her mind still. He kept his insults to only those two. Why only them? Perhaps they had something he wanted. Stark was a billionaire, he owned a lot, made a lot. So what of Starks could he want. What did he want of Banner. Did he even want Banner or did he want the beast within. A villain, always wanted the beast not the man. But how could she be sure.

She walked out behind Stark and Banner and into another hanger of the Helicarrier. She turned on the screen, and pulled up the right camera. Loki stood in his cell unmoving. She had Thor tell her a little bit about him. She needed a little insight into his head. He was adopted, he wanted to be king, he was always jealous of Thor, he kept to his books and magic on a realm that reveled in strength. She tried to put herself in Loki's shoes for a moment. If she was Loki how would she feel, think, how would she plan. Youngest child, well she knew how that felt. Knew the envy and jealously that comes with it. He sought his father's approval even though he hated him, again she knew what it felt like to want a parents approval. He really was like a child just seeking to be accepted, or an adolescent acting out.

Cold eyes stared back at her. Her eyes narrowed as a smirk lined Loki's lips. He knew she was watching him, somehow; magic no doubt. He beckoned her with his finger. She turned off the screen and headed back to the briefing room. Thor and Coulson were inside.

" When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

She patted Thor's hand, "Loki is a scared angry child lashing out at the people who love him. It is not your fault. He's creating a war is like a child rebelling."

"war hasn't started yet." Fury walked briskly in. "You think you can make Loki tell us where the tesseract is."

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craved it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would pries his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

Thor had no answer.

"There is something he wants here. Let me at him, Fury. I think I can get something from him."

"I was about to ask Agent Romanoff, you sure you can handle it?"

"Come on Fury, its me," she threw her hands up, cold air waifing off them, "I can handle the would-be King." She threw a wink at Thor and headed down to Detention Section.

* * *

Kalani watched Loki paced within his cell. Back and forth, he went. She crept closer, careful not to make a sound. Suddenly he stopped. He turned around slowly, he eyes landing on her. "Have you come to bargain for your life? Or just admire my beauty?" He questioned his head cocked to the side.

"I see prettier when I look in the mirror. You summoned me here, are you sure you don't wish to gaze upon this lovely face" She twisted a dark curl in her finger, smirking at Loki. "Thor minds not my beauty, perhaps I shall go see him instead."

She seen his jaw tighten ever so slightly at Thors name, he tried well to hide it. "If you wish to keep company of boastful idiots, I shall not stop you." He walked closer to the glass.

"Oh goody I was so fearful you wouldn't give me permission daddy." She walked closer and held his gaze as they stared at each other threw the glass. A quick flick, Loki's eye fell to her full lips then back up to her eyes. "Did you summon me Trickster to taste my lips," she blew cold air against the glass. "Keep dreaming, Frost Prince."

"I only wish to taste your blood off the dagger I shall end your life with."

"Tough guy talk, sexy," she hissed. "So Loki of Asgard." She sighed, "tsk tsk tsk, you know I cant help but wonder why?"

"Why what?" His brow quirked up.

"Give it all up." she shrugged. "I bet you grew up in a cushy palace with servants giving into your every need. Playing your tricks without real consequence. Women throwing themselves at you, at a chance to share a bed with royalty. You had battles and parties, life must have been so easy. Then you grew power hungry; forgot your place in the food chain; put on a crown and tried to call yourself King. So Why did you give up the love of your family for..." she gestured with her hand, "this."

"Love?" Loki laughed, "my family didn't love me." he spat. "I was a tool for Odin. I was there to make HIS son look better. I never held his love. Stealing me away from my true home to use as a bargonining chip. Using me to make he's idiot son look better to our people. He reveled in Thor's acomplishments and scorned me for my faults, when his real son had more then he cared to admit. He didn't love me. He loved to rule, he deserved not the throne nor does Thor."

"But you do, oh mighty Loki. You deserve to sit on a throne and rule over people? be a kind and benevolent King the people will love?"

"I do, I shall rule over these pathetic creatures. Then I shall rule over Asgard." He smirked at her, "Maybe I will let you live, I could use décor in my new throne room. What better then a pretty prisoner chained to my Throne, what say you...Ice Queen?"

"I rather die, then live with a Jotun monster." she hissed out.

Loki slammed his fist against the glass, I'm not the true monster here." he snarled.

So Banner, or should she say Hulk. That was his play. she touched her ear, "He means to unleash The Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. Send Romanoff and Thor" Loki staggered back. She smirked at him, "You are not as clever as you think. The way you eye-fucked Banner on your way in, well I thought you meant to marry the man. But no you want the beast within. You think you can tear us apart so we won't be able to stop you. But you will only bring us together." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Cat got your silver tongue?" she teased.

"You think you can play games with me? That you, a little ice monster can deceive the God of Michief." He chuckled, "you will find that I always win. I will remind you of that, as I take your life."

"Make no mistake you are nothing here. You are not a prince. You are not a King. You are a monster. A horror story parents scare into the children for obedience. You will never fill that empty little heart of yours. You will always lose, Loki. You spin webs of lies and deceit that you will choke on. And you will die alone; with this realm and yours hating you. Not fear, not love, not acceptance, but with hate. You will be remembered for your failures, not success." she crept closer her voice low, Loki's glare bore hate. "And you will **never** be as loved as your brother."

She walked away smirking; Loki's screams of anger music to her ears.

* * *

Kalani watched the sun rise on the bridge. Loki was still in his cage, though he did not pace. He seemed calm now, almost to calm. Something felt off, she could feel it. Tension was in the air. Suddenly she found herself thrown across the bridge, as an explosion reached her ears. Her head crashed into a near by computer. She shook her head, riding herself of the dizziness.

She reached the screen as a loud roar filled her ears, The Hulk was loose. She glanced to see Loki smiling, before she raced out the bridge and toward the detention center. She ran into a half dozen people in full tactical S.H.I.E.L.D gear. She used her ice in slide through them and to the other side, punching the closest one with her ice fist. She threw up a wall as bullets flew at her, as they paused she rained down her icicles. The detention brig felt miles away as she made her way down. she was almost there, when suddenly she found herself thrown into the ceiling as the Helicarrier fell. She crashed back unto the floor, the air leaving her lungs.

Kalani slide into the detention brig, hearing a thud she paused. Coulson stood between her and Loki, a gun in his hand.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

"NOOO." another Loki appeared and stabbed Coulson threw the heart, throwing his body into a wall. Loki turned to her, "oh my was he a friend of yours" she let out a roar has her ice blasted threw his illusion. The real Loki pressed the button, releasing the glass cage that held Thor. Her chest heaved in anger has her ice shot out. Loki blocked her and threw daggers at her. She threw a wall up and shot ice unto the floor, Loki stepped back. "Not going to fall for your tricks."

Kalani launched herself at Loki, She shot out a icicle that grazed his cheek. He licked at the blood that dripped down to the corner of his mouth. He threw a dozen daggers at her in return. One grazed her eyebrow. Loki snickered, "so you do bleed." He's eye narrowed as her wound healed.

"Oh you didn't know, I heal wicked fast." She snickered. She summoned a sword clashing with Loki. They parry and weaved. He broke her ice sword with a strong hit, kicking her in the chest. Kalani landed in the ground before she could get up again, Loki stabbed a sword through her shoulder, pinning her to the floor "Aaaarrrggh" He bent over her; his hand circling her throat. He twisted the sword with his other hand, qs she fought back another scream.

"Like I said, I always win." He squeezed her throat lightly lifting her up, his tongue flicked across her ear lightly "till next game, Ice Queen." He released her with a thump and she stuffed a cry of pain down her throat as he twisted the sword once more.

Loki turned to walk out, "You're gonna lose," the weak voice of Coulson came.

Loki chuckled, "your heroes are scattered, your flying fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Coulson mumbled out,

"I don't think I..." A bright yellow light shot Loki and sent him flying through the wall.

"So that's what it does."

Kalani froze the sword and shattered it, a scream of pain finally leaving her throat as she did. Her body shook in anger as she unsuccessfully tried to get on her feet. Fury came out of no where, her sad eyes met his as he looked from Coulson to her. "Coulson." she said weakly. Fury ran to his aid, as she tried to ice over her wound. A scratched cheek was nothing, but this wound would take time. This time she got slowly to her feet. "I'm sorry sir I tried..too late"

"It's okay, agent. Get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Well I got two favorites so thank you for that. I decided to post this next chapter a little earlier. Drop a line and let me know what you guys think. This will be AU and will follow through all the way to ENDGAME.**


	3. Avengers Assemble

Chapter 3: Avengers Assemble

* * *

Kalani stared stonily ahead. Coulson was dead, and she couldn't stop it. She let Loki walk out and he had wounded her. It had been a long time since anyone had bestest her in battle. Now he was out there getting ready to welcome his army. But where was he? They found him in Germany cause he wanted to be found. Now he was back to hiding with his magic. She had to think like him. He killed Coulson, and yet though he taunted her and had her at his mercy but he did not strike to kill her, why? He had to best them if he wanted his army to succeed. Where would he open the portal though? Would he sneak attack them? No, he was a child who craved attention. A trickster who wanted everyone to see him. He wanted to beat the shit out of them with the whole world watching. It was going to be opening night soon, his name would be big and shinny announcing him the star as the spotlight... _A warm light for all of mankind_...she shot up as his words echoed in her mind, Stark. He's building with big letters announcing to the world it belong to him, and he had an self sustaining energy source. She rushed out to find Stark.

"Son of a bitch..."

"Oh you finally figured it out, and here I thought you were a genius."

She found Stark and Rogers in the detention center. She looked to the blood stained wall, Coulson's blood. "He means to use your tower to open the portal. He wants to use New York as his battlefield, with the whole world watching as he kills us all. If we fail; humanity will kneel."

"Well we better not fail." Rogers assured her. "I'll go get Natasha." He walked out.

Kalani walked closer to the rail, as she looked down at her own bloodstain. "I'm sorry Tony," she said in a low voice, "Coulson was a good man, and I couldn't stop him."

He clapped her on the shoulder, "Loki is to blame here, not you. So let's go give him a dose of justice."

Kalani meet Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff at the hanger, they headed straight to the Quintjet. A young shield pilot with brown hair stood up, he looked a little green but still managed to stutter out, "You're not authorized to be here."

"Son...just don't." replied Rogers,

Kalani blew her ice under his feet, causing him to slip and land on his behind. She paved a road of ice out the Quinjet and he slid down and out. Everyone gave her a funny look, "What?" she ask innocently.

"If this wasn't so serious I might have found that funny." came Barton's amused voice.

"I could have turned him to an icicle, but Capt. here, might have disapproved."

"Stickler for the rules that one," Came Starks voice over comms. They flew out the hanger, Kalani could make out Tony's suit outside the window.

"What's the plan Stark, you do have one this time right?" Asked Rogers.

"I need to change suits, I'll go ahead and meet you guys at the tower."

"That's not a plan."

"Stark isn't one for plans, in case you haven't noticed." Kalani rolled her eyes, "Sorry but, uh...well you're name is Captain this team needs one. Looks like you're it. So Captain, what's the plan?"

"Loki will be at the Tower, we will go there first. If he hasn't opened the portal we will engage him in battle, if he has, first priority is evacuation and containment."

As they reached closer to the city a beam of blue light shot out into the sky. "Something tells me he opened the portal." Kalani sighed.

Thousands of alien creatures started to pour out from the hole in the sky. She could see civilians running, and though she couldn't hear it, screaming.

"Stark we're heading North East."

"What did you stop for drive-thru"

"Yeah, sorry we forgot your happy meal."

"Swing up Park, i gonna lay them out for you. and next time don't forget my happy meal."

Kalani was close enough to the tower that she could see Thor and Loki battling it out, and there goes Stark, with aliens at his tail. Romanoff fired the guns and blast them away as Stark flew around. Loki sent Thor flying with an energy shot. Still pissed around the sword in her shoulder, Kalani opened the back of the Quinjet,

"What are you doing?" Yelled Rogers

She sent him a two finger salute and then jumped out, using her ice to land, just as Loki hit the jet with his scepter. One of the wings caught fire, she sent a small ice blast cooling the flame, hoping Barton could land it. She landed on Stark's tower just as Loki stabbed Thor and sent him flying over the edge. Her heart stopped, as she sent an icy blast for Thor to slide down unto the street with.

"Loki!" He turned away from Thor a sneer on his face.

"Little Ice beast, have you come for 'round two'?" he quipped.

"why yes I have. Except this time you won't be walking away."

She blasts him with her ice, knocking him back a few feet. He recovered and blasts her back with his scepter. She jumped over the beam, shooting ice from her hands for momentum, landing behind Loki, kicking him in the back. He turned around throwing daggers at her. She dodged and waved as her icy blast froze them over.

Loki began to multiple and surround her with Illusions, they all threw daggers at her. She jumped and spun in the air, releasing her ice all at once. His illusions disappeared "Your magic tricks will not work on me." She turned and grabbed his wrist just before it reached her spine, "Stabbing someone in the back, how predictable." She twist the knife in his hand and aimed her other elbow in the face, but he pulled back, pulling her with him. She landed on him, he grabbed both ends on his scepter trapping her. She struggled, but he was stronger then her.

"Let me go, before I bite your nose off." she growled out. Her face was mere inches away from his.

"I find that I much enjoy you in this position." He quipped back at her amusement in his voice. "You know that position is still available in my Throne room."

"I would choke myself with my chains before submitting to you."

He squeezed her tighter against him. "All you midgardians are inferior, I am a God, you will submit and you will enjoy it." he purred against her ear.

Kalani stiffened against him and tried not to panic. Her hands were trapped between their chest, and she tried to form ice but something was blocking her, most likely Loki. She wasn't stronger than him, damn her being a girl and having less muscle mass. She couldn't headbutt him with that ridiculous gold helmet on. A mad idea started to form in her head and she felt her heart race faster against his chest. But it was the only way. She looked up into those frosty eyes, if he wasn't evil she might find them attractive, then down to his lips, they were full and kissable and if anyone ever saw her she would deny it. She looked up again into those eyes, he's eyebrow was up, "You wish for a little taste Ice Queen." he said mockingly throwing her words back at her.

Now or never, she pressed her lips to Loki's smirk. She felt him stiffen under her, he was not expecting that. His hold loosen slightly, as she continued to press her mouth against him, she could feel him start to kiss back but she needed more, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she probed her tongue forward asking for entrance into his mouth surprised when he obliged. Though Loki's mouth was warm and inviting; and he expertly swept his tongue across, and kissing him made her head go fuzzy, she had to focus her powers, let them build, and finally she released her ice into Loki's mouth and down his throat with as must force as she could muster.

Instantly she felt him stiffen then thrash about, she held on as long as she could, but he threw her off him. With a crash she felt herself go through the window, as little shards cut up her hands as she landed. She breathed, hungry for air. Loki's mouth left a trail of fire on her lips and she knew they were swollen from her mad plan. He came walking through the shattered window, his skin a very pale light blue, and his eyes held the faintest red, and before her eyes he returned to normal. Must have something to do with his Frost Giant blood. His lips were also swollen from their kiss.

"You little vixen, what a dirty trick." He said smirking.

She stood up on shaky legs, willing her voice to sound strong, "oh whats wrong, was that not to your liking?" it faltered slightly.

He chuckled lightly, "Me thinks you enjoyed it more then you avow."

"Me thinks you're being pretentious."

He walked closer to her, she could feel her powers slowly coming back to her hands, whatever spell he put on them was starting to wear off. He stood before her looking down, he was taller then her by at least a foot. He reached out and grabbed a soft black curl twirling it between his fingers, "Don't lie, little Ice Queen." He moved his hand to her cheek and down her jaw, her heart raced, but she was certain he was just fucking with her, and damn if it wasn't working. He lifted her chin, "I can detect lies, you wish another taste."

Before she could reply he crushed his lips against hers. His arm has slithered around her waist and held her fast. She could do nothing but kiss the prince back as once more she felt butterflies in her stomach and her head start to turn fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure he had cast some sort of spell on her why else would she still be kissing him and not blasting him away. She felt her powers come back and with a icy push, she separated them, doing a black flip to create more space between them.

Her chest heaved and her ice swirled at her clench fist. Loki stood there with a smirk on his face.

_"Kalani check in...Kalani... what's your status," _she heard the panic voice of Rogers over her comm.

She put her hand to ear piece, "_I'm okay, I have eyes on Loki, what's your order Captain_,"

"_I need you on the ground._"

She clenched her teeth, "_On my way_."

"_Hulk is on the way for back up_."

Her smiled returned, _"Copy_..." Her eyes went back to Loki. "Well can't say this hasn't been fun, but you have a new admirer."

Said admirer came crashing through the window, "He's all yours big guy.." she patted his arm and shot out her ice sliding down to the ground. Screams and the smell of burning flash assaulted her sense. She iced some fires near her, putting them out. She created an ice tunnel and directed the near by civilians through while fighting back some Chitauri soldiers.

A large lavitan crashed near Kalani, she blast the rubble away protecting the citizens. Stark came rolling down the street, before she can stop it crashes into her. She is pushed back a few feet and picks up Stark, icing the Chitauri's rifles that are pointed at them. Stark sends his own blast knocking some away as her ice blast knocks the other.

"Stark we need a plan, this is pointless without a way to close that portal."

"I know that. There isn't a way around then shield right now.

"well fuck genius use your brain."

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asked confused.

"Damn, we have a missile coming this way?"

"What?! Who's brilliant fucking idea was that?"

"I got an idea. Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters. Kalani give me a lift"

She held out her hands as Stark jumped on, she threw him up with all her might. He fell a little before his boots kicked in, and he haphazardly flew away.

"_I can close it. can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down_." Romanoff's voice comes in.

"_Do it_!" Rogers reply

"_No wait_!" came Starks frantic voice,

"_Stark these things are still coming_."

"_I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it_"

Kalani iced another solider, "_What Tony, that's your idea; are you fucking nuts? that's a one way trip_!"

He ignored her comment. Her heart clenched as she looked up, sure enough Stark had a missile in his hand and was headed straight for the portal. She tried to fight away the Chituari that kept coming, and watch Stark at the same time. In her distraction an energy beam blast knocked her over, burning her back. She looked back up just in time to see a bright light coming from the portal. The surrounding Chitauri kneel over shaking, then become lifeless. She looked back up waiting for Stark to come back down with some smart ass remark. "Come on Tony, come on..."

"_Close it."_

The energy beam stopped suddenly, as it disappeared she could make out a small figure falling. She ran towards it. Stark continued to fall, as she reached closer the Hulk caught him. She rushed over seeing Thor and Rogers. She ripped off his helmet, "Tony!"

No response, The Hulk yelled angrily, and Starks eyes popped open. "What the hell, what just happened. Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Kalani threw herself onto Stark, "We won you idiot, we won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"You can fly us all to Greece for some real shawarma, billionaire."

"we're not finished yet.." Thor said looking up at Starks Tower

"Fine Greece after."

Kalani held out her hand, "Let's go get our dose of justice, yeah?" she picked him up.

They head up Starks Tower reconnecting with Romanoff and Barton. They reach the top to see Loki trying to crawl away. They all turn their weapons on him, he turned slowly around. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

"All right get him on his feet."

Kalani reaches for is arm, making her hands colder then necessary and hulls him to his feet. Thor places chains around his wrist.

"We can all stand around posing up a storm later." Stark walks away. "By the way feel free to clean up."

"Hire a cleaning service Stark." Kalani walked over to the bar and picked up an unbroken bottle taking a swig.

"Hand that over." Kalani pours some in a glass then throws it to Barton who also takes a drink. "Anyone else? no?"

"You guys, stop drinking on the job." Rogers berates them.

"Come on Capt, not even a celebratory drink." Kalani shook the bottle and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" He ask

She snorted, "You wouldn't believe my age even if I told you."

"So uh, who gets the magic wand?" ask Romanoff

"Strike teams coming to secure it," replied Star.k

"We should destroy it. Barton I'm dry." She jiggles her cup. Barton tosses her another and gives Thor and Romanoff a drink.

"Seriously everyone." exclaimed Rogers

"Come on Cap." Kalani holds a drink, "Rules need to be broken."

Loki transform into Kalani, he bats his eyes and tried to sound sexy, "Come on Capt, one little drink." He changed back.

Kalani glares at him, "I don't sound that desperate."

The elevator dings and four men walked out. A balding man with glasses walked up to Romanoff, "We can take that off your hands." She handed it over.

"By all means," she got another drink from Barton, "Careful with that thing."

"Yeah unless you want your mind erased. And not in the fun way." Barton shuddered.

"I could use a mind wipe." Kalani muttered. Loki shot her a knowing smirk. She replied by throwing up her middle finger, not even caring if he knew what it meant.

"Perhaps one day." He replied. Oh great so he did know what it meant.

Rogers headed towards the door, "on my way down to coordinate a search and rescue."

Loki transformed again, this time into Rogers and copies him. He changed back, "I mean Honestly how do you keep your food down." He turned to Thor, who pulled a small device out of no where.

"Is that a muzzle." she rushed over, "Oh please Thor, allow me." He hands it over. She pulled on his chain bringing him to her level. She slapped it on him, "oh, what was that...?" she cups her hand around her ear "You're right..." She smirks and whispers, " I did win." He glared at her. They all head to the elevator. Hulk tried to get on, at their cries of denial he punched the door when it closes.

They reached the ground floor to be met with a group of suits, which Kalani knows is never a good thing.

"Uh may I ask where you are going?" head suit guy ask.

"Bit of lunch...then Asgard." Thor replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sorry you are..."

"Alexander Pierce." Stark answered, "He's the man above the folks behind Nick Fury."

"oh."

"My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm going to have you ask you to turn that prisoner over to me."

"Are you stupid." Eyes turned to her, "You have no prison that will hold him. When he escapes and kills you, I'll laugh at your service with a "told you so"

"who is this?" he ask Stark, "who are you?"

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." Thor interrupted.

"No he's going to answer to us, Odin can have whats left."

"Odin is a God you idiot, you're not as intimidating."

"Someone get this child out of here." Shouted Mr. Secretary, a large man reached for her, she held up a icy hand.

"Touch me, and lose that fucking hand." he pulled back and instead reach for the case.

"That's been SHIELD property for over 70 years Stark hand it over." continues suit man.

"I'm not arguing who's got higher authority over here." Tony continues on, but the suit is desperate for the case, in Kalani's opinion a little too desperate. She trusted Fury, he was real. He cared about the planet not the politics, the people behind Fury on the other hand. Could not be trusted. They cared about money and the image and would sell their mother for the right price. This main suit was the opposite of Fury, and her gut told her not to trust him.

"Enough!" she yelled, as she threw out her hands, a icy doom quickly formed around the suits. They looked at her stunned, "I mean I might regret that, but it was worth it." They bang on the dome and though they cant hear Pierce is yelling and foaming at the mouth.

"Come on lets go." Stark says as they rush out.

* * *

Night had fallen up on the room, that Loki resided in. In the morning he was to be sent back to Asgard to face justice. His mouth felt bitter at the thought. Back to the place he had literally threw himself away from. To face Odins justice. He wondered what that old fool had in mind. Going back felt like to him punishment enough. Back to a place where he did not matter, where people who have secretly hated him could now do so in the open. He had underestimated the Midgardians, or should he say the Mad Titan had. He's head started to throb, without his scepter it felt foggy inside his head.

The door to his dark room opened, in the faint moonlight he could make out the little ice beast. She was carrying a tray with food and drink upon it. He studied her. She was pretty for a mortal he supposed. She looked young in Midgardian years, maybe 18, her hair was ebony, curled, and reaching a few inches above her waist, her skin was taupe, her eyes were almond shaped and golden, her lips were full and painted red, and if memory serves soft. She smelled like the fresh sea breeze. She wore a floral skirt with a long slit, and a half top, he could see her small muscular frame. When the human Barton had told him about the team he did not mention this one; she was a surprise, a most welcomed one.

"I'm sure you're use to servants bringing you your food; your highness, but.." she sighed, "sadly its just me. Well anyway I'm definitely prettier then the guards that will be bring you food from now on." Her voice was airy and light. She set the tray down in front of him, expecting something from him."Okay delivered, well enjoy." She turned to leave and he shook his chains. She turned around her face forced innocence, "Oh did I forget something.?"

He glared at her, she was doing this on purpose and his anger was rising. She was there to mess with him. Perhaps if he kept him cool and used his silver tongue he could get information out of her; maybe once he did she would leave his mind for good. He pointed to his muzzle, drawing in his eyebrows and forcing his eyes to look sad, she rolled her eyes but walked towards him; women were predictable. She sat on the bed next to him, "Listen carefully, the muzzle will be removed to eat, irritate me and Ill freeze your mouth shut. Understand?"

He lifted his eyebrow but gave her a curt nod. She reached up, her fingers grazed his cheek. He felt it again that little shock of electricity. Free of his muzzle the first thing he did was drink, willing the bitter taste away. He was unsure of the food, but unable to remember the last time he ate he tried it. The little ice girl was watching his every move, waiting for even a flicker of disobedience. He could feel the chill wafting off her, ready to use her powers on him. Where did she acquire such powers he wondered. She had said she was born with them, yet in his studies of the humans they were not born with powers. She would never offer up the information, maybe he could trick it out of her. she broke the silence first.

"Thor said you were missing from Asgard for a year where did you go?"

"What care you?" he asked quietly. This was his chance, he could offer up a little game. Information for information. Foolish mortal.

"I don't." she huffed. "I just don't understand. He said their all seeing gate keeper couldn't find you. If you had basically disappeared why come fuck with us here on earth?"

"I'll tell you what, I will answer a question for question."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why so you can lie to me and get the truth from me. No thanks, your tricks don't work on me."

He could not lie his way out of this one. This girl was perceptive, different. He's lies would not work on her, but was her truth worth his. "I will not lie, if you do not lie."

"You lie once, game over. So answer my question. Where were you?"

"There are some places to far for even Hiemdalls eyes, very few. I was on a ship near the edge of the universe. Where are you from?"

Her eyebrow raised up, "Hawaii, if you are unfamiliar with mortal places, its a bunch of islands in the ocean. Do you feel any remorse, for the trouble you cause on my planet?"

Why would he feel sorry, mortal lives were fleeting anyway he was doing them a favor. "yes." They were both shocked from his answer. He was unsure, why he was though. He couldn't lie to her but that answer surprised him. His head throbbed more. He held it for a moment, trying to shake the ache that was deep within his head.

"Does your mother also posse Ice magic."

"She did. Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me first." Her eyes narrowed, "I wished to kiss you again, why did you kiss me?"

"It was the only battle tacit I could think of. I know you hate Odin and Thor, what of your mother, do you love her."

He tried to lie, he wanted to, but Frigga had been nothing but wonderful to him,teaching him magic, indulging in him. "Yes." He could see her eyes soften, his turn.

"How did you acquire such powers?"

"I was born with them."

Damn, he should have been more specific, she dodged that question. Perhaps the question lied within her mother.

"Last question, what makes you happy?"

What makes him happy? What kind of ridiculous question was that? such a trivial thing to ask, he opened his mouth to answer, and paused. He opened his mouth again, "I know not."

She stood up grabbing the tray, "Ruling over those you think are below you, will never bring you the happiness you seek." He scoffed. "You are just a scared child who couldn't face the truth so you ran way. Only to come back more twisted then ever. You know you never stopped to think, who's been pulling youre strings? Who has turned the great mighty Loki into their little bitch? "

He's eyes narrowed at her words, no one controlled him. He's idea's were his own. Yet this tiny whisper deep within him questioned, 'what if she is right,'

"No one controls me!" he raised his voice. "I-" She slapped the muzzle on him. He seethed.

She had already reached the door, when she turned back hate in her eyes, "Think long and hard while you rot in your hole, oh mighty Loki Odinson."

He glared daggers at the door, promising himself next time he saw that little ice bitch he would end her.

* * *

Kalani tried to avoid the daggers that Loki had been sending her. They stood in central park preparing to say goodbye to each other. Kalani was planning on going to Europe for a bit. She guessed that freezing a high power suit tended to piss people off. Fury suggest she lay low for a bit, so she was just off to do that. Finally her goodbye to Thor was at hand. She pulled him aside out of ear shot of his brother.

"Did you learn anything Lady Kai?" he asked quietly.

The night before Thor wanted answers from Loki. Kalani convinced him that she could get some truthful answers from the God of Mischief.

"_Lady Kai, Loki will try to trick you, he will lie." He leaned against the balcony, looking out to the skylines of the city._

_"Thor, what makes you think he will telll you the truth?" Kalani sat atop the rail, next to Thors elbow,_

_He pounded his hammer against his hand. "I shall make him."_

_"Put the hammer down big guy." She placed her hand on his arm, leaning closer and putting on her puppy dog eyes. "Trust me Thor, I can get truths from Loki."_

_He squirmed under her glaze, until finally, "Oh alright, Lady Kai I entrust you this task."_

Kalani had drugged the drink she gave Loki, he wouldn't be able to lie, downside the serum only worked for a few precious minutes. She also had to get him to think it was his idea. She ask the first question, making it seemed like she cared, he fell for it suggesting a game.

"He said he was on a ship, which suggest he was working with someone. Someone rescued him from his fall, someone gave him that sceptor.I dont believe taking the earth was his idea, but also he doesn't think someone gave him the idea. He still holds love for his mother, I would use that, if you think he can be saved, your mother is key. He also said that there are places that your all seeing gatekeeper cannot see. Which means there is a threat out there somewhere hiding."

"Fear not lady Kai. I shall talk to Heimdall, and I will keep extra coution for any information of a rising threat."

He picked her up in a tight hug, "I shall miss you Lady Kai, you are a mighty warrior."

"Yeah, yeah. I hope we meet again Thor."

"Farewell."

Tony opened the Tesseract case and handed it to Banner. He placed it in the glass cased that Thor held in his hand. He handed the other end to Loki, who looked at it in disgust before grabbing it. They disappeared in a blue energy beam. she waved to the others, Romanoff and Barton were getting in S.H.E.I.L.D cars, Rogers was riding away on his Harley, Banner and Stark climb into his car. Kalani climbed into her own car. Fury had set her up with a cover. His words rang in her ears, _"You cannot just freeze whoever the fuck you want." _After her tongue lashing, he did manage to give her a small smirk, "_Wish I had seen his face."_ At that Kalani had laugh. Yes while Mr. Secretary cooled off Kalani was off to a low key assignment from Fury.

* * *

**Okay a nice long chapter for my lovely readers, if anyone is reading this. I would really like to hear what you guys think. I wanna know if youre enjoying this story. It will play through to Avengers, Thor Dark World, Ultron, Civil war, and finally Infinity war and Endgame. It is slightly AU. With my character having her own adventure later.**

**Please tell me what you think, those who following and favorite lemme know what you think . I wanna hear youre thoughts. Have a good day hope you like this chapter, its the longest one I have**


	4. The Awakening

**Hiya readers, thank you to who ever reviewed. I means a lot. Here's the next chapter. I only had a few already written. I kinda wanted to test this story. So drop a line and let me know how I am doing. Have a lovely day**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awakening

* * *

Kalani sat on the veranda of her London apartment. She finished her report and sent it to Fury. Even though New York felt like a lifetime ago, well 12 months, she was still in England. Apparently Alexander Pierce could hold a grudge, she couldn't understand why. She merely put him in an ice dome, it's not like she froze him, which considering her punishment, freezing would have been worth it. Oh well even though she had secret assignments from Fury this still felt like a nice vacation to her. Which after New York she needed.

A year ago she met the God of Mischief. He brought the Chituari army to kill her planet, but he had failed. Sent back to Asgard in chains to await whatever fate they gave him. That wasn't what was weighing on her mind. She brought her fingers to her lip. Damn if that kiss didn't enter her mind, late at night as she lay alone in her bed. She calked it up to just being lonely. She hadn't felt the company of another human in her bed for a while. It was of her own choosing of course, not like she couldn't get laid if she wanted to. Loki was a villain, the enemy and she hoped he was rotting in his cage seriously thinking his life choices.

Something felt off to Kalani. She looked out into the gray sky, she wasn't sure what but it felt wrong to her. an itchy feeling crawled its way up her spine, making her shake in chills. She always trusted her instincts, she walked outside. It was then she seen it, a flock of birds flying just disappeared; something simmered there in the sky. She made her way up to the sky to get a better look, carefully she stuck her hand out where the flock disappeared. Her hand had disappeared. Feeling brave or foolish she wasn't sure which but she jumped through.

When she jumped through there were many possibilities to where it would take her, she secretly had hoped it would take her to another world, never in a thousands years in her wildest imaginations did she think she would land on another person. The smell of leather, parchment, and something musky assaulted her nose. when she looked up to meet those frosty blue eyes again, her stomach knotted in a twist. She jumped off like she had been burned by a fire into a battle stance, "Loki." she hissed out. Her first thought was that he had escaped and was trying to enslave them again, with a different army no doubt. She ice both her fist ready to strike.

"Lady Kai!"came the booming voice she knew all to well.

"Thor?" she questioned, turning behind her. "What the fuck is going on?" she looked around quickly to get her barings. She was in Greenwich judging by the library in front of her, yet the shiny black space ship was new.

"Dark Elves have come to wreck havoc upon this world."

"Elves?" She looked at him incredulously, a picture of little people with pointy ears suddenly entered her mind. Her eyes slid to the darker haired God beside Thor. "Loki controlling them?"

"Loki is on our side."

Before she could even register that, the space ship opened and out walked humanoid looking creatures, with pointy ears. The leader's skin was black, half his face look like it held black rock, his armor was all black and he wore a black cape. Suddenly Dark Elf seemed like a super appropriate name.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardians! Death would have come to you soon enough." The leader said.

"Not by your hand," replied Thor

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished"

He threw shadows at them, in a flash Kalani threw up her ice wall. It smashed to pieces but they were unharmed. She threw her ice daggers at him as he released his shadows once more, they shatter but Thor threw Mjölnir and it hit the dark elf and sent him flying.

"Lady Kai, Loki take care of the other Elves, Malekith is mine." He spun his Mjölnir and flew away.

She turned to Loki. "Little Ice beast." He greeted.

"I'm suppose to just trust you in battle?" she questioned.

He's hand was light speed,a dagger whooshed passed her cheek and a body thud behind her. A thin red line of blood trailed down her cheek.

"Alright then Frosty The Snowman don't let me down."

"I'm not amused by your Midgardian speech."

She threw ice daggers behind Loki's head, they embedded into two Elf throats the bodies falling to the ground. A matching line of blood rolled down his cheek as well. "I don't give a damn about your amusement, just don't get me killed."

He scoffed, they turned their backs almost touching, he ducked and threw some well aim daggers. "I assure you my combat skills are far superior to a mere mortal like yourself. So do not fumble and get me killed."

She laughed, "Princess, I don't fumble in battle, you on the other hand are arrogant, and that will get you killed."

She kicked an Elf back and stabbed another one. She heard Loki scoff behind her. "How bout a game? By my count I have killed 2 to your 1. Lets see who kills the most Elves." She slit the throat of another Elf, turning to Loki with a grin. "3, So wanna play."

"What is the prize?"

She grinned, "Pride of course."

"Not good enough."

"Fine, loser gives the winner a deep tissue message."

Loki's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair line.

Kalani pouted, "Whats wrong is the big bad god of lies afraid of a little game."

He hmph'd and turned around stabbing an Elf and kicking the body back, "2..."

Kalani froze two Elves and kicked them shattering them to pieces, she smirked back at Loki, "five, you'll never win, fallen prince."

He replied by surrounding three Elves and throwing a single dagger successfully slicing their throats. "Five, seems we are even."

She scoffed, "Not for long, Frosty."

They continued their banter and killing contest. Even has the earth shook and portals filled the sky, none faltered. Every now and then she would sneak a peak at the fallen price. He looked almost the same as last they meet: raven hair falling perfectly in place, curling at his shoulders, strong jaw, pouty lips set in a firm line, ice blue eyes that seem to hold pain not anger, dark circles laid under those eyes, and he looked thinner then last they met. The same but he no longer looked like a villain to her. He looked like a fallen angel.

The last dark elf had fallen. Kalani turned to Loki with a smirk, "25 you."

"30," the lie fell easily from his lips.

Kalani snorted, "Nice try. The truth this time."

His eyes narrowed, and in a barely audible voice the number 24 fell from his lips.

She smirked, "That's what I thought."

"Thor! No!"

Kalani diverted her attention to Janes screams. The Dark Elves ship slowly started to fall on an unconscious Thor and a sobbing Jane on top of him. Now that was love, willing to die with the person you love then live without them. Or maybe it was stupid, it wasn't like she could do anything by covering Thor with her weak fragile body. Thor would have probably survived it, Jane not so much. With a sigh she threw out both her arms, conjuring an ice barrier, the ship started to slow the closer it reached Jane. Kalani started sweated and huffing, she didn't usually conjure this much ice. Finally the whole ship froze over and then disappeared in a portal. She fell back, surpised to find arms catching her.

She looked up at Loki, who held a blank expression. He tilted her back up on her feet. She mumbled a thanks and turned away, feeling her face get flushed in embarresment. Shaking it off, she started towards Thor, who was starting to come through. She held out her hand, lifting the large man with ease. "You alright bud."

He nodded once, "Thank you, Lady Kai."

Kalani stepped to the side to give Jane and Thor some privacy. She slid her eyes over to Loki. "I'm assuming Thor broke you out of your little cell?"

He turned to her but said nothing. She smiled smugly. Once Thor was done with Jane, Kalani walked over to him. "I'm assuming you have to go back."

"Yes. I must face Odin."

"There's a place by my apartment you can whoosh yourself back." She looked over at the people starting to crowd around the ruins of Greenwhich. "There's lots of people here, I wouldn't want someone to try and jump in after you."

"Why thank you lady Kai. That is a good idea. Come on Loki."

* * *

They are at the little monsters Midgardian apartment. She busied herself in the kitchen getting them drinks and talking to the oaf. He stood away by the open balcony doors taking in the fresh breeze. It's refreshing and suddenly he realized how much he missed this small pleasure. There was no fresh air to be found in the dungeons of Asgard, and he was not looking forward to going back. He did what his brother ask, help avenge their mother. He wished it made him feel better but that still empty feeling in his chest hurts; letting him know he is still alive and his mother is dead. The only person who truly cared for him. She taught him magic and opened his whole world up to mischief. No there was no one left, he was stuck with Thor and Odin and his guilt. He told the stupid beast to take the stairs, if he hadn't he would have been struck down sooner and his mother would still be alive.

He pretends to look at her book shelf while keeping her in his sights. It's been a year since he had seen her, she looks the same. Her raven hair is long and loose, her red painted lips hold that little smirk, and amber eyes sparkle, he definitely is not haunted at night by her sight. There are more stunning goddesses, she's just a mortal, pretty yes but mortal none the less. Her looks would fade and wither. He wonders how young she is in Midgardian years, 19 maybe 20. How childlike and foolish there are were. Their lives were so fleeting.

"Ahhhh!" the little ice beast suddenly screamed out as she fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Lady Kai! What is wrong." Thor is by her side in a flash, cradling her him his arms like a small child.

He turns for the first time eyebrow raised. Curious, he didn't know much about mortals but that seemed unusual. What could bring her suddenly to her knees in pain. How would he do that he wonders briefly. Oh maybe she was dying and good it would save him from having to sully his hands.

"Loki" Thor turns his big pleading eyes to him, "help her."

He raised his eyebrow and threw his hands up. Midgardian healing wasn't his expertise. Besides what did he care what was causing the mortal pain. Let someone beside him know pain and suffering. He was why not her.

* * *

Kalani's body felt like it was on fire. Everything inside and out was burning as she struggled to breath. With her healing abilities she wasn't use to feeling this kind of pain. She rushed head first into everything knowing her powers were there like a safety net. This feeling of unease and fear suddenly grabbed hold unto her heart. Real terrorizing fear was slithering its way down her throat as she failed to bring air into her lungs. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and her heart raced in her chest.

She could hear Thor and Loki far away, arguing over her well being, she managed to croak out, "n-n-noo, d-d-do-don't-t..." She continued to gasp and shake.

"What can I do Lady Kai? How can I help?"

"C-c-ca-ant-t." she gasp out.

She knew why this was happening to her. She knew as terror claimed her body as it burned away. Only one thing could cause this, her biggest fear. One she locked away under a rug of sarcasm and denial that this day would ever come. She was weak and young and now she was going to be forced to deal with everything. This time she had to do it right. This time she could not fail; if she did the world would die.

Her body stopped burning and air returned to her lungs; she found her voice once more, "It's begun, she's awakening."


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five: The Truth

* * *

"Who Lady Kai?"

"My mother." she groaned out.

Thor and Loki looked at her questionably. "Yeah I can tell by your face you don't understand. Let me give you the short version, my mother is an evil ice witch bent on world domination and 200 years ago I locked her away in a lava prison, which is now weakening and if she gets out she's gonna kill me and take over the world."

Silence.

"Okay, so what part don't you understand?"

"Um, all of it." Thor supplied.

Thor looked confused, but Loki looked like he was thinking; and not in a good way. He had a calculating look upon his face. he was more intelligent then Thor she could tell. It kind of struck her, whoops would he want to team up with her mother.

"200 years ago?" Loki questioned

"Um," she had know choice, one part of her powers she kept a secret. Never staying in more then one place at a time. Always moving never getting close to people. They would just die slowly in front of her eyes because she aged at a slower rate then normal, even though she looked about 20 she was actually 523 years old. "I'm not like other humans, even though I don't look it I'm 523 years old."

She sighed and suddenly felt like her age. How could she explain this. She didn't let herself close to people, but Loki and Thor weren't people they were considered gods. They were about 1000 years old each. They gave each other a look, she wished she knew what they were thinking and did she care. Well she didn't want to but for the first time she met people that wouldn't die in a blink of an eye. Even if one of them was an evil sociopath that wanted to enslaved humanity. Fuck him at least Thor was a good guy. She turned her attention to him.

"Look we fought together but I realized that we don't know much about each other. You're not the only one with a fucked up family, so I know you can relate to me on that. So my mother Talia is a 1500 year old she-demon who hates people and wants the whole world to be a frozen tundra that she will rule over. I couldn't stop her last time I only imprisoned her." She took off her tight black and purple leather jacket to reveal the purple stripped corset underneath. On her shoulder a thick black line wrapped around her. "The more my tattoo reveals itself the weaker my mothers prison gets."

Thor placed an understanding hand in her shoulder, "Families can be a burden."

She patted his hand and stood up, "Well I have to get going I must stop her. There's the door..." she made a gesture with her hand but they made no move towards it. "You may exit through it now."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you to do battle alone."

"I'll be fine, I'm not a little girl any longer. I will end her this time."

"I'll assist her." Loki spoke suddenly.

"Hold up I don't need help and certainly not from an enemy." Kalani spoke vehemently. Loki was not a person she trusted with her life. This was her family, her problem she did not need outside help and not from a sociopath bent of world domination just a year ago. "I'm suppose to just believe that a year in a cell changed you. Yeah not buying it."

Loki turned to her his blue eyes unreadable, "I assure you I can be of great assistance. I require nothing from you in return, but Thor perhaps when we succeeded you may speak in goodwill to the Allfather."

Kalani's eye narrowed, "You wish to help me just so you can try and get your sentence lessen?"

"Precisely."

"Yeah no, don't trust you."

"Lady Kai, I know what Loki did was horrible, but he's never one to offer help and he will be able to assist you better then I could."

"Look its my fucked up family, I can deal with this."

"You shouldn't have to alone." Thor's eyes suddenly became very puppy like

She looks to Loki and then Thor, and sighed heavily. "If he betrays Thor I will kill him." She turned her amber eyes full of fire to Loki, "Understand Frosty, betray me I swear to fucking god I will end you with no remorse. Fair enough?"

"I agree." He said simply.

"Pack a bag then unfortunately we can't just magic where we need to go."

"How will we get where we need to go?"

Kalani smirked.

* * *

"Hope you don't get seasick sunshine." Kalani said happily.

They stood down at the docks in front of a blue, white, and glass made yacht with the words "**The Queen's Palace**" stamped across the stern of the boat. She entered Loki close at her heels, "I'll show you your cabin, then come up to the deck and we'll get ready to take off."

"How long will it take to reach our destination?"

"Bout a month. So I will have plenty of time to think of ways to kill you if you betray me." she smiled at him, "I'm really feeling eaten by sharks."

Loki said nothing. They reached the cabin in no time. "Here it is. Mine is that door, so please stay the hell out of it. We'll be taking off in a few."

She left him and climb back up to the deck.

Loki walked in and inspected the small room. It had a decent size bed, large windows in which he could see ocean life, a couch against the window, a small dresser, and lamp. The walls were a light blue and various ocean decor hung about, the bed sheets where blue, white, and tan. Considering what Midgargian ships looks like last time Loki was on earth, this was a vast improvement. He set about putting his things away. He was finally free of Thor's watchful eye. Idiot, he could care less about helping the little ice beast, but without Thor to watch him, he could make a escape. There was no way in Helheim he was going back to those dungeons. Next time he went back to Asgard it would be to rule it. Yes he was under the watchful eye of that annoying girl, he couldn't deny that she could fight. No he couldn't just vanish, he would have to buy his time and wait for the right moment. The ship started to move away from port. He headed up to the deck.

The sun shone brightly, the glass let it through and light up the deck. He's eyes hidden behind sunglasses, he wondered over to the girl who stood at the helm a smile on her face. She wore another one of those floral skirts with a long slit down the middle, with blue and white flowers, her white top only served to cover her breast, her hair was down and she held a crown of flowers upon her head. She looked less guarded; more free has she stood at the wheel. He had to admit it, that a tiny part of him found her attractive. He briefly thought what she would look like under him, squirming and mewling for him to enter her. In a flash it was gone and he remembered himself and his goal. Even if she was an attractive mortal who didn't die as easily has the others, she was there to serves a purpose. Escaping under her would be easier then Thor. He could trick her easily. Offer friendship, seem genuine. Women were weak, she would fall for his silver tongue, he had time until they reached their destination.

"What exactly is your plan here?"

She tilted her head, weighing his question. "Pretty simple actually, this time I will end my mother once and for all. I'm no longer the weak child who couldn't finish the job." She griped the wheel hard, her knuckles turning white.

"What happened?"

She huffed in annoyance, "I already told you, she wanted to take over the world, I didn't agree."

"What are you not telling me? I'm risking my life helping you little ice queen. Be honest."

Kalani snorted, "Honestly coming from the God of lies."

"It is my understanding that we will be on this vessel for a month together, we should be honest with one another."

She turned her eyes to him, full of anger, "I do not need a lesson about honestly from a silver tongued demon, you wanted to assists me. That is all the information I have for you."

He bit back a response, tricking her into trusting him would not be an easy feat. He swallowed his pride, the next words feeling like lead on his tongue, "My apologies, Lady Kai. I did not mean to upset you. I prefer to go into battle with as much knowledge as possible to ensure victory."

He seen her back stiffen at his words,she was neither expecting him to apologize or use a proper name for her, which was his plan.

Her voice was low, but carried across the wind, "It is a sore subject Loki. One I have not spoken about in 200 years. For now you don't need further information."

He backed up. It would take time, but he was patient. Perhaps a different subject. "You look at ease at the sea."

"Yes," she relaxed a bit, her gaze was once again upon the ocean. "it kinda feels like a home."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"My people are, or were voyagers. Long ago we lived on the seas in boats, traveling from island to island. It always felt right to be on the ocean."

Loki walked to her side, "I know not what a real home feels like."

She slid her eyes to his face. He showed no emotion but she could feel the pain behind the simple words. He grew up thinking Asgard was his true home no doubt always feeling out of place there. To finally learn why he was different, why Asgard never felt like home, nor will his birth world feel like home.

"I use to think home was with my mother and sisters. Now I'm really not sure. but being on the ocean brings me a calm I've never knew before. Well, that and kicking the shit out of bad guys." She smiled.

Loki scowled at her, "If I recall we are pretty evenly match. That beast was victor over me."

She let out a laugh. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She pressed a couple buttons, "Come on. I'll show you around."

She showed Loki around the small vessel, making sure he understood that even if the boat was a fire to not enter her room, even if he was choking or a sea monster was eating him to leave her room the fuck alone. The vessel was small and the tour was quick. They found themselves back out on the deck.

"I'm not your maid or servant, so i expect you to keep your room clean and if you get hungry find yourself something in the kitchen. I will not cook for you. Got it?"

"Understood."

"Good."She turned to leave, when she stopped at Loki's question,

"That scar, what was the cause?"

Kalani felt her whole body froze, the wind had blew her hair, and Loki no doubt saw the crossed scar the spread across her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Her fist clenched and her voice grew ice cold, "A parting gift from my mother, I killed her favorites and she tried to cut out my spine." She turned slightly back her brown eyes suddenly icy, "Cross me Loki and you shall have a matching scar." With that she disappeared down below and into her room.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and took a long time  
When I started this I had a clear idea except for this adventure  
also life is crazy at the moment. But I am commited to this.  
Thank you for the reviews after reading it I had to try and update it. **

**I shall update within a week. **


	6. Life At Sea

Chapter Six: Life At Sea

* * *

For the first week at sea, Kalani found herself in comfortable silence. Loki kept to himself; spending his time between siting on the deck and in his cabin. No doubt he was giving her space or perhaps plotting something devious. Either way she was thankful for this time to herself. She needed to sort out her thoughts. She had no way to know if her remaining sisters were heading to the same prison has her. She glanced at her tattoo, in just seven days two more bands had appeared, every day her mothers prison was weakening. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Loki was right. She needed a plan. Last time she was younger, weaker, but still she was not as strong as her mother. No doubt her mother had various plots and plans in swarming around her mind these last 200 years that all involved Kalani being maimed or killed.

She could see still the hurt strong in her mothers eyes as her youngest daughter rebelled against her. She could still hear her cries of hurt and anger as Kalani killed her lieutenants, her mothers' first born, her twin sisters Kana and Kain. It still weighed heavy in her chest, but that was battle, it was kill or be killed. She didn't make the choice lightly nor did she take pleasure in it. In fact it still haunted her dreams, many things still did. She slaughtered many that day. Her family of 1000 waned in an epic battle that had taken place 200 years prior. Some wounds would never be able to heal.

Kalani let her gaze wonder to the other passenger upon her vessel, The God of Lies and Mischief, the silver tongue sky walker with a million tricks up his sleeve. She snorted to herself. He was not the first trickster she had encountered, Muai the demigod of wind and sea brought back more unpleasant memories, but she was grateful for the pain. It had taught her a lesson and gave her the skills she needed to deal with this particular trickster. His lies and tongue were useless on her, she could see through him. He came with her due to an ulterior motive, which was easy to guess, he cared not to get on his fathers good side. He wanted a chance to escape. Why he didn't just disappear with his magic was beyond her, no doubt he could easily do it. Maybe he was waiting to meet her mother so he could form an alliance and they would slaughter her together. Whatever the case she did not trust the self proclaimed god, not one bit.

Loki sits on the deck, enjoying the sun. He didn't realize how he missed something as simple as sun rays on his skin in his year long imprisonment. A year is nothing to his thousand but still it felt like so much longer. He keeps her in his peripheral. Her attire this whole week as consist of long slit skirts and tiny shirts. Every now and then he can see the scar on her back, he wonders how badly she was injured, considering her healing abilities, for it to leave a faint scar. He also feels a familar stir in his loins whenever he catches sight of her. He tells himself its just because it has been such a long time since he bedded a woman. Back in Asgard most women gave him not a second glance to concerned with his half wit "brother" Thor. Mortal women could never handle him. They were weak, but she was strong. A warrior in her own right, a mortal who did not age as others. Tempting but she would never fall to his wiles. He needed to approach her, get even a sliver of trust and then she would be his. yet how could he, what would get her to trust him?

As if the answer dropped from the gods, the sky suddenly starting to darken. Clouds formed out of no where, the ocean started to ebb and flow with more vigor. The sound of conch shells, marching feet, and drums could be heard. Loki looked on to the horizon and could have sworn he seen mortals walking on water towards them.

"Loki!"Kalani is by his side in a flash, pushing him down face first into the floor of the ship. She lays beside him.

"What the fuck!" Loki is surprised, he tries to get up, obviously something is coming for battle. But Kalani pulls him down once more.

"Don't you fucking idiot."

"What is going on?"

"Nightmarchers?"

"Excuse me."

Waves crashed around them spraying the deck and them. He's face to the floor he turned slightly to see Kalani's brown eyes wide in fear. "Nightmarchers are coming. You must lay face down on the floor until they pass."

"What not.."

"You cannnot battle ghost you idiot. We must lay like this in silence until they pass. do not look up, close you're eyes."

He looks at her skeptically, "Or don't, I don't fucking care if you die." She looked to the ground and closes her eyes. Loki did as he was told, as the minutes passed, the sound of drums grew louder, the unmistakable smell of death hung over the air. He could of sworn he felt something walk over his back as the drumming grew its loudest, pounding merciless in his ears. They laid together in silence for minutes, finally the drumming started to fade.

"Get up." Came Kalain's cold voice.

He got up, the skies were still dark, the waves still crashed violently around them them. She stood in her battle stance, twin ice swords at her side. "What is going on, Lady Kai?"

"As my mothers prison weakens, the creatures of Lalotai are escaping through the cracks. I fear another one is on the way, I can sense it. Which one, I know not, so buckle up buttercup, we're about to enter battle."

Loki transformed his clothes into his usual battle form, summoning his twin blades as well. The ocean stilled, he felt it sense that something lurked below the ocean. It hit the boat, causing Kalani to crash into Loki's side. Suddenly water was spraying down on them, as a giant lizard burst forth from the water, it's skin was black and green, spikes lay along its back down to it's tail, giant sharp talons adorned its four feet, it stood at least 50 feet large.

Kalani summoned a large ice dome to protect the small vessel as the creatures tail came down. "It's a mo'o, dammit. We must battle it away from the ship, or it will destroy it." She jumped up, riding her ice to the creatures face to get it's attention and then away. It followed her, its jaw trying to clamp down on her. Loki jumped up as well throwing his daggers with precision, though they do not cut the skin. The tail of the beast came crashing down onto Kalani, its spike cutting her arm all the way down. Loki caught her, her blood soaking his armor.

She hissed in pain, "Muthafucker. That hurt. Fuck. Mo'o are hard to kill. Their thick skin make it hard to penetrate not to mention this one's fucking huge."

He jumped out the way as the creature continued to chomp at them.

"I may have an idea." He spoke as he continued to hop around, her in his arms "Let it eat you."

She blinked dumbfoundly, "Are you fucking stupid."

He signed, "The outside maybe hard but the innards are no doubt soft. Cover yourself in ice and slide down the creatures throat." He handed her a blade, "There is a deadly poison on here, as you slide down cut it from the inside."

She looked at him wearily, "If your hoping I die, I swear to god, I will come back to haunt you."

"Trust me, this will work." He set her down.

"I don't trust you at all."

Her wound was no longer bleeding but still closing. She threw down her ice so he could set her down. "Well then, go distract it, so I can slide down."

Loki threw a few well aim daggers at the creature's mouth. It roared in anger. He watched as Kalani flew down the creatures throat. It felt like forever but he could see it, blood started to fall from its throat and then Kalani burst threw. The creature wailed a high ear splitting scream before it fell down into the ocean, disappearing below the waves. Kalani landed not so gracefully onto her boat. Loki landed more gracefully unto the deck.

The skies started to clear up and the waves quieted down. The sun was low now, Kalani groaned as she stood up, covered in blood and guts. She fixed Loki with a blank stare, "That was disgusting."

A small smirked formed on Loki's face. "Well I say it's quite an improvement."

She flicked some guts off her shoulder. "I am gonna go clean up."

"I expect answers upon your return."

Kalani took her time in her cabin, washing the Mo'o's blood off. As stupid as it was Loki's idea did work. Perhaps he deserved something though if he was the one that went down maybe she would be able to trust him. The very least he should know that more creatures would be coming for them the closer and weaker they got to her mothers prison. As much as she would never admit it to him, she needed him in battle, the creature would no doubt get bigger and deadlier. She threw on black sweat pants and a tight white sweater. she finally emerged back to the deck to find Loki sitting on the couch a book in hand. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing on her entrance.

She plopped herself on the couch across from him. "Here's the deal sunshine, the closer we get and the longer we take, creatures and monsters will start to slip threw the cracks, and they will come for me."

He put his book down and looked at her, "Why you?"

"Mother can't escape yet, so she's sending her pets."

"What kind of prison is she in?"

"We call it, Lalotai. It means under the ocean." she sighed heavily, "Her prison lies under the ocean under a volcano. She cannot use her powers in the hot water. Lalotai was sealed, but i fear the convergence must have disturbed her prison, now its weakening and as the symbols disappear on her prison they will appear on my arm."

"sounds like powerful magic, where did you acquire such?"

"That is something you need not know."

"Mmh, so the closer we get the more creatures we will encounter"

"Yes. They will come, they want my blood."

"What happened between you two?"

Her eyes harden, "You have not earned the right to know. For know I have told you what you needed to know. Prepare for more creatures. Goodnight."

She got up to walk back to her room, "I hate Odin, with everything I have. He lied to me my whole life. Made me think I had a chance to be king, but I was just a pawn in is little game. I was never a son to him. I was never going to live up to the impossible standards he had set for me but not Thor."

She paused in the door way, "She trained us to be killers, told us that we were protecting our family. But she wanted an army, she wanted to enslave the world and kill everything. I didn't agree, no matter how hard she tried to brainwash me." She left.

Loki smirked, that was the way to her. Women were suckers when you opened up to them. he had to be careful, but he was sure she would trust him, soon.

* * *

**Hiya, so thanks for the reviews, here's a short chapter. I really wanna make the next one longer. **

**lemme know how you all like it, i appreciate everyone who's reading, following, and favorite. It gets more interesting I hope. **


	7. The Poisoned Past

Chapter Seven: The Posioned Past

* * *

Kalani was sitting out on the deck, watching the ocean. A few days had passed and so far nothing else had attacked them. Yet she was sure something would soon hit them. It could be anything from Lalotai. She would never tell him, but she was grateful she wasn't alone. With his magic, Loki would definitely come in handy. The weight of the problem still rested on her shoulders though, her mother. It was literally up to her. She had to end it or the ice bitch would freeze the world. Kalani was afraid she really could do it. How could she though? How could she kill her mother? If there was a way to take her powers away, she would do it in a heartbeat, that was better then the alternative. As it stood she would have no choice, she just hope for the sake of humanity she could do it.

Loki watched his prey from across the deck. She was an enigma. Guarded and distance, she kept herself away. Her past was dark from what little he knew. She fought her mother, killed her sisters, and as been blending in with humanity for 200 years. Somewhere deep in him he felt a kinship to her. Yet whenever the little witch would open her mouth the feeling died immediately. Since their little talk a few days prior she had been more guarded, afraid she give to much away.

The wind shifted, Loki stood up abruptly.

"Something the matter?" Kalani asked from the deck.

"I sense something is afoot."

Kalani moved to the edge of the boat, Loki joining her. They stared into the ocean for several minutes in silence. Until a shadow moved below the ocean. Kalani growled, "another pet has come to play."

"Which one?" Loki wondered.

Ice formed around her hands, "Let's find out." She shot an icicle into the ocean and held her breath waiting to see what creature would come up.

a few seconds passed in tensed silence before the creature broke the surface, a large green serpent with red eyes was staring at them. Kalani threw up a dome as his eye's started to glow a bright red, before a beam shot out and shattered the ice.

"What the fuck. A leviathan?"

She jumped out into the ocean freezing the water as she ran, a 150 foot snake was sure to wreck her boat. She didn't check behind her to know Loki was fast on her heels. Leviathans were tricky business. They would have to be careful of its poison and chop it's giant head off and burn it to keep from resurrecting. "Need a plan, Loki need one fast."

"I'm thinking."

"Well fucking think harder. We need to take its head off. I am not going down its throat either!"

"Well it's not like i can conjure up a 300 foot guillotine."

"You can conjure things, though"

A claw came crashing down on them shattering the ice and plunging them into the salty ocean. Kilani broke the surface first, and immediately dove down as the other claw came down. She gasp for breath once more, "Loki! Loki!" Something grabbed her foot and pulled her under. Loki and her broke the surface once more, "What the fuck!

"My apologies."

"I have an idea. You need to conjure up a 300 foot cable of obsidian, we'll wrap it around the head and cut it clean off."

Loki's eyes glinted, "Not bad."

"I'll distract the creature."

Kalani threw ice at the creature to get its attention. She slide up on her ice and got into the creatures eye of sight. It was fast, its head weaved left and right, its teeth narrowly missing Kalani every time. Kalani slide around its head, in a flash the creature had her arm in its teeth.

"Arrrgh." She brought all her power to her arm, trying to freeze it's mouth, with a kick she shattered its teeth and fell as the creature let go, right into Loki's arms.

"About damn time."

He handed her one end and took the other, together they wrapped it around its throat. The creature roared and thrashed its head.

"Pull!" Kalani took all her strength, her left arm, the one the creature bit was still bleeding and it hurt like hell but she pulled with all her strength. As the cable started to bit into the neck the creature it thrashed harder. "Come on pull fucking faster."

The cable slide thru the neck successfully cutting it off, "Quick...set...it...aflame." Kalani tried catching her breath.

Loki conjured up flames and the creature started to burn. Kalani landed back unto the deck of her boat. She still couldn't catch her breath and her arm was burning. Loki landed next to her and they watched the creature burn.

"well..." Kalani started to pant, "that...was...exciting."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "are you alright."

"Um...got bit.." Kalani's vision started to blur. She felt herself fall forward and then everything went black.

* * *

Loki caught Kalani in his arms, and gently set her down. He took her arm and inspected it. She had three puncture marks, with a wave he cleaned up the blood. "damn you stupid girl, you've been poisoned."

He picked her up and carried her to her own cabin. He opened the door, curious to see what it was like. It was bigger then his room, unlike his it held no decoration just one large bed with black covers. He placed her in. Her breathing grew shallow, sweat started to form on her forehead. She had definitely been poisoned, how deadly was it though? Healing magic wasn't his strong suit, seeing as he never had a reason to use it. He conjured up a book on the leviathan and quickly ran through it. Their blood was poison, when it bit her some of its blood must have gotten into her wounds. The bad news, the poison was strong enough to kill gods, and she was no god.

He waved his hand over her trying to assess what was wrong. Her blood pressure was low, heart rate accelerated, respiration's were high, her o2 was dropping slowly as well. Her temperature 101.5. She was dying and has far as he knew there was no cure. Well he could sit here and watch her die then he would be free to go. No one would be none the wiser, he could finally work on a plan to...

Her moan interrupted his train of thought, "L...l...ok...i." She tried to open her eyes.

"Shhh...you've been poisoned little ice queen."

"hmmh...hmmh..bbb...ad"

"Its powerful poision."

"h..hh..ot."

"Yes you have a fever."

She rolled to her side and before Loki could react, emptied the contents of her stomach all over the floor. He gently rolled her back, "D...d...on..t g..g..oo..o." She passed back out.

He stared at her form, wanting so desperately to leave her to die so he could be free. Free to go claim his rightful spot on the throne of Asgard. Yet as he looked at her sleeping form, sweat glistening on her brow, shallow breathing, he just could not do it. Instead he found himself climbing into bed next to her, pulling her body close to his. He hated his Juton side, never did he use it, even in battle, but she needed his ice, his cold. Gathering what she told him about her mother, the heat weakened them. The fever would kill her before the poison made its way through her system. His could see his skin turning blue, as he brought forth the monster within him, his frost giant inheritance, something he was always taught to hate, and still did.

He looked down at the feisty little ice child in his arms. She wielded her powers with such pride, owned it. He wondered how her family came into such powers. There were different ways of course the mortals of this earth gained their abilities. He knew inhumans had their powers passed through but not every generation would get it and they had to be activated. This was different, it was passed down through every child and only woman. So what was it, what made her so special. He wanted to know, he wanted to know more about this girl. She stirred something deep within him, he could feel it though he could not place it, exactly.

Loki opened his eyes unsure of when he closed them. He could feel the weight of Kalani in his arms. Her breathing had returned to a normal pace. She was still warmer, warmer then he knew her to be, but the fever was slowly going down. The poison was still coursing through her system, but her body was fighting it off. There was nothing he could do, to help her except keep her cold and hope her healing abilities could rival that of a asgardian.

She started to stir in his arms, her eyes fluttering open, gold met blue. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked quietly.

"Like shit. Head pounding, throat burning..." she let out a soft chuckle, "you're blue like a little smurf. La la la-la la la" she giggled, "Ima call you stabby smurf."

"Hmmm, your fever must be making you delirious."

"shhh stabby," she put her finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" Then her lips met his. Her kiss was soft and firm. He tighten his arms around her and kissed her back. She pulled away first. "Its fate getting ready to screw us over."

Loki didn't know weather to be amused or not. No he was amused, this was a completely different side of her. An interesting idea popped in his head, perhaps in this form she would be more willing to share information.

"kalani?"

"Hm,.yes stabby smurf?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"ohhh, it such long story, mommy use to tell us growing up."

"May I hear it?"

"Long long time ago there lived a bitch goddess, Pele. she fell in love with a mortal. But that mortal fell in love with the chiefs daughter of a warring tribe. She grew bitter, was a jelly rage monster. So she cursed them, she gave the woman the power to make and control ice, but the heat made her weak and sick. Yet her love didn't care." she giggled, "true love. so silly. So the couple ran to the north to the cold and she gave birth to a daughter. She controlled ice to. and they lived happily ever after." she cackled, "kidding. There was more to the bitch goddess's curse. As the years passed her husband aged and she did not. after his death Pele appeared to her. They fought but in the end Pele won and told her the other part of the curse. Her line would only be carried through daughters, no sons shall ever be born. Every woman will be cursed with powers, and fall in love with a mortal that they will either betray them or die slowly before their eyes. She cursed them for generations, and so far all have fallen to it."

Loki drew his eyebrows together, out of all the scenarios in his head, that certainly was not what he was expecting. He looked down to see her sleeping once more. Cursed by a goddess. He wondered if she had already fallen to the second part, if she fell in love yet. Was that why she was so guarded. The thoughts of another man holding her like he was now, gave Loki a weird feeling. He did not like that idea at all.

* * *

Kalani awoke to the feel of a body pressed closely against her. She looked down at the arms wrapped around her and let out a scream, falling off the bed in the process, "What the actual fuck?"

She looked up to see Loki on the bed with an amused expression, "I take it youre feeling better?"

She curled her lip, "wow so i get posioned and youre first thought is to seduce me?" She made a gagging sound, "oh gawd, youre a pervert."

"Oh I'm not the one who made the first move."

Kalani's jaw dropped, "excuse me sir, I did not make a move on you."

The amusement still didn't leave his eyes, "You don't remember?"

Kalani tried to think, she remember falling on the deck, flashes on Loki's voice too tell her she was going to be fine, but that was all she could recall.

Loki let out a laugh, "Don't flatter yourself, child I simply was trying to keep your fever down."

She looked at him skeptically, "Ima go take a cold shower, when i return please dont be in my bed no more."

He inclined his head, "as you wish."

Kalani got up and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

**okay so its been a long time thanks for the love. I had a hard time writting this i didnt know who to posion but i figured we would get a little back ground on our heroine. so thank you for the lovely reviews. **


	8. Pain

Chapter 8: Pain

* * *

Kalani stood on the deck of her boat. It was a close call with the poison and the only thing that saved her was Loki keeping her cold. That thought made her slightly angry, she hated to be vulnerable. She trained relentlessly to prevent that, and one stupid poisoning put the fear of the gods into her. She came close to dying, and if that happened her mother would be able to bust out no problem of her prison, god help humanity if that ever happened.

Her lip curled in disgust, gah how embarrassing to wake up next to the God of Lies and have no recollection of what happened. Maybe if the burn of alcohol was on her tongue after a night with him that would sooth her ego a bit, but no had to be fucking poison. She tried hard to remember what happened while she was out of it, but she couldn't. Knowing him he most likely took advantage of her state, he wouldn't be a worthy adversary if he didn't. But what did she give away? Well she was never one to back down, best to take the bulls by the horn and just deal with it.

Speaking of the bull, he came up from below. The moon shone down on them, his icy blue eyes gleamed in the moon light. The edges of his full lips were slightly turned up in a smirk, like he knew something she didn't. Well not for long. She tried hard not to remember the feeling of them pressed against her own, but that was a memory she couldn't let go. He did look better then he did in New York. The dark circles were gone from his eyes, he face looked more full, his body less thin, his raven hair fell to his shoulders curling at the edges. Despite herself he was attractive, in a very aristocratic way. He carried himself as royalty considering his up bringing wasn't a surprised. So what caused him down such an unhonorable path. Did jealousy and hatred truly live that much in his heart. Or did Odins truth and betrayal really cut him that bad to his core. In a way she could understand that.

"You know Loki you don't have to let your hate define you. So much wasted energy in hating Odin and Thor. I wonder if you don't just hate yourself. It would be easy to let all that hate go and find your own path in life." She didn't know why that came out her mouth, she wanted to interrogate him about her the time she spent sick. It wasn't like her advice would change his feelings.

"You shouldn't speak about things you know nothing about." His eyes narrowed at her.

"You forget, though I may look like a young mortal Loki, I am over 500 years old, half your age sure but I've lived a long life and I've learned a lot. In the end you will only end up hurting yourself, not Thor or Odin." She shook her head and looked up to the stars above, her voice lower then before, "My mother chose hate. She let it grow and fester. It fueled her soul and kept her bed warm. She destroyed her family, lost many daughters because she couldn't just let go. It consumed her and no doubt still does to this day. What good as ever come from it? Nothing. Hate, pain, sorrow, lost, guilt we can feel those emotions but we should never let them control us."

"You can't possibly understand child what my life was like?" He snarled.

Her eyes shot to his, her face angry. "Oh no?" She closed the distance between them. He stood a good foot taller then her. "You swear like you are the only person on this planet with pain. My mother lied to me my whole life. Just like your father. I sought her approval my whole life but I was never good enough. She used my sisters and I for her personal vendetta. I stained my hands with the blood of my family because of her. So do not for a fucking second think I will never understand. At the end of the day Loki you know nothing of what real pain is. Try living your life in my shoes. I didn't have a cushy palace, I didn't have servants, and I sure as fuck didn't have a mother who loved me. I may be younger but you are the one acting like a fucking child. You want to kill Odin and rule over Asgard? Because he lied about your heritage? Get over your goddamn self."

She moved to walk pass him but he grabbed her hand. Her outburst left him stunned, she was right though. He didn't know much about her. That was the most she ever told him, and it while it wasn't the whole story it was enough. She had been through hell and yet she still found the strength to not let it consume her.

"Before New York and after I fell from the Bifrost a ship found me. Upon that ship was a being of incredible power, The Mad Titan they called him. He took me in, but at a cost. He tortured me, played with my mind and my memories, altered them. He's still in my head I can feel it." He voice was so low and soft barely audible.

She tore her hand out of his grasp. "You don't want to know what lives in my head. You wouldn't survive, your highness."

With that she left him on the deck to his thoughts. Her words were seared into his brain and for the first time in his life he wondered about someone else's pain. What nightmares did she live with everyday? Yes he dreamt of killing Odin but the after? He never thought about that. Would he feel satisfied or empty? Would it eat him up inside. Kalani killed her sisters, who knew how many, and she had to go on living with herself everyday for over 200 years. He tried to put himself in her place, but empathy was really never his strong suit. Sometimes late at night he would hear rustling coming from her room, maybe she suffered from nightmares.

He took a step after her but then stopped. What would he say to her? Comforting another person also not something he really did. Yet he wanted to go and comfort her. She would reject him in a heartbeat and that thought stopped him cold. Her pain wasn't his. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was losing focus the goal was Asgard. He was here to plan an escape and get back to his life. Not waste it trying to befriend an insufferable fiery beautiful woman, whose pain he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Kalani slammed the door of her bedroom. She flopped on her bed her face is flush from anger. Men really were pathetic creatures. The arrogant bastard just assumed what, no body else in the whole fucking universe could suffer more then him? There were literally billions upon billions on beings in this universe and he just suffered the greatest injustice of all time. Why? Because the spoiled ass little prince wouldn't become King. God she had no idea how Thor put on with him or why? He really was too soft for his own good. There was nothing redeemable about the asshat. He had the nerve to keep calling her a child, no way. He was the one acting like a child. Letting unruly emotions rule him and twist the truth to fit his eyes.

He had no idea what she had been through. What that night, what that battle had cost her. How the nightmares ate her up until she was afraid to sleep. He had no idea how many nights she cried to herself to sleep, or how reckless she became just so the pain inside would go away. 200 years later she still lived with it and it wasn't over. Soon she would face the beast again and maybe this time she wouldn't survive. The last of her sanity will be ripped away when she completes her mission. No Loki had no idea what true raw unfiltered pain was. She did, she walked threw the flames of hell and came out scarred but alive. He strolled threw a little fire brush, burned his coat ends and threw a fit. No they were not the same, he would never be in her league of pain.

It didn't matter anyway in her anger she let to much slip. He didn't need to know her pain. He didn't need to know what kept her up at night, what haunted her dreams. He didn't need to know the scars she carried inside and out. That was her burden alone to bear and she would not share it with anyone. She didn't need someone to hold her at night and tell her everything would be okay that the world was fair and just. She knew it wasn't, she didn't have that comfort as a child and she sure as fuck did not need it now that she was a grown woman, No, she would own her pain herself. It gave her the strength to go one, the motivation to keep moving forward with her goal. Saving humanity from the real monsters, from people who let their pain and hurt and anger consume them so much that they were no longer human. She would not follow that path no matter then agony she went through. She could never be as cold as her ice, she could never lose her humanity. She rather die then turn into a bitter monster out to hurt other people. No she didn't need to hurt others, to release her pain. She would live and die with it.

* * *

**Okay so i know i just posted but damn Im actually kind of really proud of this chapter. Its always easier to write dialog for me so these thoughts and feelings well i really hope i captured it. And i promise you we will find out exactly what Kalani has been through. She still has a couple weeks left with loki and on this ship and they will have plenty more talks and fights. So leave a review and let know what you all think. **

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story really i appreciate it. **


End file.
